There are a number of different enhancements that would be desirable to be performed on video. Many of these enhancements, however, may be difficult if the video does not have enough information in it to perform the desired enhancement. For example, a video may have a resolution that is lower than desired. However, it can be difficult or impossible to increase the resolution of a low-resolution video when the video does not have enough information to fill in enough pixels to raise the resolution.